Tacon Sprite
Canon= Coming soon! |-| Original= '''Tacon Sprite '''is the protagonist of The Last Jedi of Wuhi films. Tacon was born in 40 ABY to Maverick and Leah Sprite (née Alannford) and was the younger brother to Lyna Sprite. During his younger years, the Sith returned and flourished. Tacon did what he could to protect his fellow Jedi and his fa mily. During his older years in his Padawan times, Tacon fought in many battles and eventually, a major war. He was one of the few Jedi that survived the war and became a Jedi Master in his teenage years. Tacon would later be known as one of the two Last Jedi and at the age of 17, he helped Nicyouin Col, the feared Sith Lord find his inner peace by letting him join the Jedi. Biography Before 51 ABY At the beginning Tacon Sprite was 3, when his adventure started. He met Nicyouin Col, a son of the Sith Grand Master. Nicyouin said “My dad rules the Sith and I need to stop him taking over the world. I came here so I can fight him in the future.” He and Nicyouin became best friends during the Mission to Mustarateria. Mission to Mustarateria During the mission against the Sith, Nicyouin and Tacon had their birthdays. Both turned 4, and defeated Cola Col,Nicyouin’s 6 year old sister. Both were joyful, but Nicyouin was scarred. One year later, Nicyouin left the Jedi because his fighting style was more aggressive. Battle of the City Fate made Tacon see Nicyouin in The Battle of the City. At 6, Tacon was a Padawan. Tacon ran up to Nicyouin and was scarred when he nearly killed in ‘Battle’. This had hurt Tacon a lot. A vision of what Nicyouin will become, hurt Tacon so much, that he was hurt everyday until Master Yoda comforted him. Death Now 7, Tacon knows the Jedi way. He came across the death of his father. A Sith killed him stabbing him through the chest with the lightsaber. Tacon was enraged and Nicyouin, the Sith escaped. Tacon said he willmeet Nicyouin one day very soon. Reunited with family At the age of 8, Tacon’s Mum and sister went missing. Tacon said he will go on a mission to find them. Master Yoda lead the padawan to the Sith Temple. Master Yoda and Tacon walked in and Brad Col and Nicyouin were waiting. Behind them, Tacon’s family. It ended with a small war that finished when Tacon was 9. Skill counts Now 10, Tacon is now leading a group of Younglings and Padawans called the J Knights. Nicyouin ended with 3 dead bodies at his feet. Tacon got mentioned to Bill. Who started to call him “Murderer!”. The Last Jedi of Wuhi Films Return of the Dark Side After a normal day, Tacon had the option to train or to study, he chose to study. So he got all of the required tools, and began to study. When he started, a Sith had entered his room. They dueled and Tacon eventually discovered that the Sith was his long lost friend, Nicyouin Col. They continued to duel and Tacon cut off Nicyouin's right hand. They continue to battle inside and eventually head outside to finish it. Nicyouin escapes and leave Tacon outside. The Civil War Coming soon! Friend or Foe? Coming soon! Return of a Jedi Coming soon! |-| Legends=Coming soon!